


Forced to the Party

by pirate_cat



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Anxiety, High School, I wrote this in like an hour because i haven't written anythign in a while so, Multi, Party, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 06:46:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13898544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pirate_cat/pseuds/pirate_cat
Summary: Everything was not alright. Jeremy’s heart started pounding as soon as he stepped inside Jake’s parents’ house. The music was blasting Jeremy’s eardrums and he felt the house shaking around him. People were talking which just added to the noise and he was feeling awful. He loves Brooke, but coming here was the worst idea he’d ever agreed to.





	Forced to the Party

“Brooke, this is absolutely ridiculous,” Jeremy huffed as she dressed him for a party. “I have no idea why you think I’d want to go to Jake’s party.”  
Brooke frowned and placed her hands on Jeremy’s shoulders. “Look, I know you’re an anxious mess and you hate parties, but Chloe is going and you _know_ I have a huge crush on her. She and Jake finally broke up! If I go and show off my dance moves maybe she’ll realize how cute I am and then we can start dating.”  
Jeremy let out an embarrassing snort at the thought of Brooke dancing. “Don’t do that one popping thing you do, please. She’s not going to go out with you if you do that.”  
Brooke’s face quickly turned into a deep frown and sighed. “It’s a crowd pleaser.”  
Jeremy just rolled his eyes and let Brooke finish getting him ready before she worked on her makeup. This is the least he could do for his best friend. She’s been gushing about Chloe for months now, and they would be cute together.

Rich looked like he was about to get on his knees and start begging for Michael to come to Jake’s party with him. “Please please please please please, Michael! Jake recently broke up with Chloe and if I want to date him, we need to go to this party before he gets with someone else. If I show up alone I’ll look like a total loser and I can’t look like a loser again. I know you don’t have good experiences with parties due to your anxiety, but I promise it won’t be bad. I’ll stay with you the whole time.”  
Michael rolled his eyes, knowing that that very last part of Rich’s pleads was a total lie. As soon as he saw Jake alone, Rich would run off and leave Michael by the food. However, he did want his friends to be happy. “Fine,” he muttered under his breath. “But I’m not wearing anything fancy. I already have to put on my binder which is hard enough. You know just how awful and tight it can be.”  
“Yes!” Rich exclaimed, pulling Michael into a hug. “Thank you, and I literally do not care what you wear! It’ll be fun, you won’t regret it! Binding will be worth it, I know. It sucks, but we both have to do it.”  
Michael sighed and shook his head. As long as Rich was happy and would get the guy, he supposed everything would be alright. “Yeah, we both have to do it. Being trans sucks sometimes.”

Everything was not alright. Jeremy’s heart started pounding as soon as he stepped inside Jake’s parents’ house. The music was blasting Jeremy’s eardrums and he felt the house shaking around him. People were talking which just added to the noise and he was feeling awful. He loves Brooke, but coming here was the worst idea he’d ever agreed to.  
Brooke sensed Jeremy’s anxiety and grabbed his arm. “I promise I won’t leave your side. Let’s find Chloe and then we can talk to her together. It’ll be fun.”  
Jeremy furrowed his brow and shook his head. Third wheeling wouldn’t be fun. He’d end up on his own no matter what. “No, it’s fine. There’s gotta be a snack table, right?”  
Brooke stood up on her tiptoes to look over the crowd, finding a table that looked like it had chips on it. “Right over there!” she exclaimed so Jeremy could hear, pointing in the general direction of the food.  
Jeremy nodded and saw it. “Okay. Good luck with Chloe! She’d be ridiculous not to fall for you,” he assured her, pulling her in for a small hug.  
Brooke smiled wide and thanked her friend. She seemed nervous about leaving Jeremy, knowing he’d be scared, but he urged her to go on.

Meanwhile, pretty much as soon as Michael and Rich arrived, Rich went straight for Jake, leaving Michael alone in the doorway. He sighed and looking around, hoping to see someone that he knew. While he saw plenty of familiar faces, recognizing the people from his school, he didn't see any of his friends. Now that Michael thinks about it, he doesn’t actually have any friends besides Rich.  
Michael’s anxiety soon started to skyrocket. He headed for the bathroom, figuring he could just lock himself in there like usual, but it was locked. He huffed and tried to turn the knob again, but it really was locked. “Typical high school party,” he mumbled under his breath. Lucky for him, the music was so loud no one would be able to hear him.   
He looked around, figuring there must be somewhere for him to go, and he walked around slowly. When he saw what looked like a bowl of doritos, he let out a sigh of relief. The Snack Table. Michael grabbed a handful of the orange chips and looked over at some other kid who looked like he was in the same situation as him. Michael pulled on his hoodie to make sure he looked flat enough and took a step closer to him. “Hey,” he said, loud enough so that the small boy could hear him  
Jeremy jumped, not expecting anyone to talk to him and looked at the source of the voice. “H-hey,” he stuttered out awkwardly. He mentally cursed at himself for stuttering, only doing it when he wasn’t expecting anything.  
Michael sighed, telling how anxious the boy was. He didn’t know why he suddenly felt like he could talk to people, but here he was. “I see we both found the snack table. Did you come here with a friend who promised they’d be by your side the entire time only to pursue the person they have a crush on after they recently broke up which is the only reason they even wanted to come to this party but now you’re alone at the snack table eating doritos?”  
Jeremy furrowed his brow and looked at this other boy his age quizzically. _How did he know that?_ Jeremy thought to himself. “I’m sorry, who are you? That’s kind of...creepy,” he commented.  
Michael looked at the boy in confusion as well. “What? I’m just describing what happened to myself. Did that actually happen to you too?” he asked, raising an eyebrow. “That is kind of creepy, then, sorry. And, I’m Michael, by the way. I use he/him pronouns,” he greeted, reaching out to shake the other’s hand. “And you are?”  
“I’m Jeremy,” Jeremy said quietly, wiping his now sweaty palms on his pants before shaking Michael’s hand. “Yeah, my friend is Brooke, and she’s going after Chloe since she just broke up with Jake.”  
“No way!” Michael exclaimed. “My friend is Rich, he’s going after Jake,” Michael said, looking through the crowd to see the two teen boys had found each other. “How is it we’re both friends with the popular kids but haven’t met?” he asked, leaning against the table best he could.  
“I thought Rich liked girls,” Jeremy commented as he followed Michael’s line of sight. “I don’t really like going to events, so I guess that’s why. Brooke forced me here, which I’m not really happy about.”  
“He’s bi,” Michael answered simply before he let out a small chuckle. “Yeah, me neither. I’ve definitely heard your name, though. Jeremy Heere, right?”  
Jeremy nodded and ran his fingers through his hair. “You must be the infamous Michael Mell. You love retro things,” he added, hoping it didn’t come off as weird.  
“The one and only. Although, maybe not the only. And, yes, that’s me. You’re a lot cuter than I thought.”  
Jeremy’s cheeks quickly flushed a dark pink as he looked at Michael. “You’re not too bad yourself,” he laughed. “”Actually, not bad at all.”

Jeremy and Michael both felt their anxiety melt away as they talked, just feeling a click. They didn’t even notice when the party started to die down around them. Brooke and Chloe walked over hand in hand, Brooke’s lipstick obviously messed up, and Rich and Jake were sitting on Jake’s couch. Jeremy’s eyes were forced away from Michael as he looked at his friend and smiled.  
“I see you had a good time,” Jeremy commented with a chuckle, a vague hand motion gesturing to the two girls.  
“Could say the same to you,” Brooke giggled, leaning into Chloe a little.  
Jeremy bit his bottom lip and blushed, glancing at Michael. “He’s cute, right?” he whispered to Brooke.  
“So cute!” she exclaimed. “Are you two staying together or do you want to leave, Jeremy?”  
Michael nodded, cuing Jeremy on. “I can leave. Michael and I are meeting for frozen yogurt tomorrow.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr as spongeystyles and feel free to prompt me! I'd love that and get around to it as soon as I can!!! Kudos and comments/feedback is well appreciated!


End file.
